LOVE?
by digigirl-izumi
Summary: umm....this iz the first fic i ever wrote...so be nice. it'z sweet and innocent... TAKARI, MIMOU, TAIORA, KENAKO hmm...only non-yaoi fic i've ever written...


Hmm...my very first fanfic....very innocent....if u r an innocent person (like Stephanie, for example) I suggest u don't read ne of my other fics....(not that I have very many posted right now...^-^U) umm....yeah, newayz....not much 2 say here...so...on 2 the fic!!!

  
  
  
  


LOVE??

  
  
  
  


Kari sat in the stair well. She knew no one would find her here. Everyone would take the elevator, rather than walk up three flights of stairs. So she sat there, thinking. She hadn't wanted to bother Tai with her problems, he had enough to worry about already. He had to study for school, clean his room, which in it's self was a VARY large task, and then he was still kinda sad that Sora was with Matt and not him. Kari knew that Tai had always had a crush on Sora, and that it had grown from a kiddy crush into.......love? Did her brother love Sora? She knew he did. She knew he wanted Sora to be happy, even if that meant not being with him. Love. Was that what she felt? She was so confused, with two guys always after her, even if Davis was more forward in his crush. But that's what it was, a crush. She knew that Davis cared about her and that he'd risk his life for her's, but he'd do that for anyone, wouldn't he? She knew he would. Davis was a good friend, but that was all. As much as she enjoyed him and T.k. fighting over her, she just didn't like him that way. But T.k., T.k. Was different. She'd had a small crush on him ever sense she was eight. She had been impressed by how brave he had been when most everyone else had been turned into keychains and he tried to protect her. She knew he was scared, but she also knew that he was trying to be brave for her. She smiled to herself, remembering. In the past four years, her and T.k. had grown very close. They were like best friends. Not LIKE best friends, they WERE best friends. Her crush on him had grown with their friendship, and now, she just wasn't sure what she felt. T.k. had always been there for her. When she was ready to give up and surrender to the Scubamon that were calling her to that world of darkness, T.k. told her that he cared to much about her to let her go without a fight. What had he meant by that? Had he confessed only to caring about her? She sighed. When she didn't have the strength to fight anymore, and went to this strange world, and was in danger, T.k. saved her. She had somehow reached him, and he had come to help her. Then she had asked him what he had meant by what he had said before. He didn't really give her a strait answer, but she knew it didn't madder, however he meant it, she knew her answer was truthful when she told him she cared about him too. 

Sudden footsteps on the stairs startled her out of her thoughts. T.k. rounded the corner at a run and, tripping over her, landed on top of her. As soon as he saw her, he blushed wildly. He quickly got up, apologizing. Kari stood also.

"Sorry bout that Kari, didn't mean to land on ya" he stood there, one hand behind his head, rather nervously. 

"That's okay, I shouldn't have been sitting in the middle of the stairwell."

"Why are you in the middle of the stairwell anyway?" he looked a little concerned.

"I was just thinking."

T.k. raised an eyebrow.

Patamon came fluttering around the corner just then. "Thinking about what?"

"Oh, just stuff. Nothing really important."

"Oh" T.k. shuffled his feet nervously.

"So, why were you running up the stairs like that?"

"I....uh...just thought I'd come and say hi."

"That still doesn't explain why you took the stairs, and why you were in such a hurry."

"Well.......uh.....you see, I was kinda in a hurry, and the elevator was to slow. As for why I was in a hurry, well, I kinda wanted to talk to you before Davis got a chance. He said he was gonna call you, so I thought I should come over......you know.....so that I could talk to you before Davis stole you away."

Kari looked at him curiously. "Stole? T.k., what are you talking about?"

T.k. blushed again. "Well...you see, I was afraid that if Davis called you that you wouldn't have any time for me.....to talk, I mean!" by now he was beat red.

"Uh...right. T.k., you're my best friend, other than Gatomon, of course. Why would you be afraid of Davis steeling all of my time? You know that I wouldn't abandon you, I really care about you." there was a pause. " T.k., can I ask you a question?"

"Huh, yeah, sure." she could tell he was thinking.

"What is it with you and Davis? I mean, it's like your always fighting over me. Are you in love with me?"

T.k. looked like he was afraid to answer. Maybe he was afraid she would reject him, and run to Davis. Maybe he was trying to tell her no without hurting her feelings. The silence was making her nervous. "T.k.? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry."

"No, your right." He said it in a whisper, barely audible.

"Huh?" she was hoping he meant what she wanted him to.

"Your right, I do, and I'm afraid that you don't love me and that you love Davis. I'm afraid that you'll go to him, and that I'll have ruined our friendship, everything we have." T.k. was near in tears by now.

Kari could hardly believe her ears. T.k. had just confessed to loving her, he had just confessed his insecurity of her possibly rejecting him.

"Kari" T.k. looked frightened, as though his entire being hung in the balance of her next words.

Kari didn't say anything. She just kissed him. A thousand words flowed through her mind, things she had longed to tell him, but none of them seemed the right thing to say. So neither one spoke, but no words were needed. Their eyes spoke more than words can express. They stood there, lost in each other's gaze. Neither spoke a word but both spoke volumes.

They didn't know how long they stood there, but when they finally came back to reality, thanks to Patamon coughing violently to get their attention, they took each other's hands and walked back to Kari's apartment. As they went inside, she turned to T.k. "How does a movie and pizza sound?"

"Great!"

"Tai, oh Tai! Where did mom put the pizza money she left? Tai!"

T.k. and Patamon chimed in. "Tai, Tai!"

"Tai! Where are you? hmm...he must have gone out...oh here's a note."

T.k. and Patamon read the note over Kari's shoulder.

"Kari,

I'm going out. Here's the pizza money. I'll be home later, tell mom I went for a walk if she gets home before me.

Love, 

Tai"

Kari picked up the money and went to the phone to order in.

A sleepy Gatomon came out of Kari's bedroom. "Why was everyone yelling? You're disturbing my catnap."

********************************************************

  
  


Tai walked down the street, Agumon beside him. He was thinking. He had liked Sora for a long time, most of his life. He just didn't know how to tell her. They had kissed, once, years ago, an innocent peck, but that was all. When he had finally gotten up the nerve to ask her out, she turned him down. He guessed she had gotten tiered of waiting for him. He sighed. She was going out with Matt now. Tai was glad that she was with Matt and not someone he didn't trust. He knew that Matt would be good to her. All Tai wanted was for Sora to be happy. If that meant Sora being with Matt and not him, than so be it. 

"Tai! Hey, wait up!" It was Izzy. He came up behind Tai, his trusty pineapple laptop in hand. "I was working on a new program I've been developing, when I saw you out my window. You appeared rather dejected ,so I thought I'd come cheer you up."

"Good luck" Agumon sweatdropped.

Tentomon came up behind Izzy and collapsed. "Next time, could you carry ME, Izzy? You don't have to bring your laptop everywhere you go. I'm quite exhausted!"

"Sorry Tentomon. I didn't mean to abandon you. Will you forgive me?"

"Don't get so emotional Izzy, of coarse I forgive you."

"Izzy, I need some advice."

Izzy was surprised that Tai would ask HIM for advise, Tai being two years older.

"You see, I really like Sora. No, I really LOVE Sora. The thing is, is that she likes Matt. She's GOING OUT with Matt. I guess it's my own fault, but I just can't keep pretending that I'm okay. I mean, I'm happy that she's happy, and all, but I'M miserable." Tai sighed. It felt good to get that off his chest. "What am I suppose to do?"

Izzy was thinking. After a long pause, he answered. "I don't know. Maybe you should be telling this to Sora."

"Maybe your right, I'm just afraid of ruining my friendship with her."

"You should give her more credit than that. Remember when you argued over that hair pin, she forgave you for that."

"I don't even know what I did to upset her in the first place! It was a great hair pin!"

"That's not the point. Remember when you threw up in her hat and didn't tell her about it? And then she put it on?"

"Yeah." 

"Well, she forgave you for that. If you throwing up in her hat and not telling her didn't ruin your friendship, I highly doubt that you telling her that you love her will affect it much."

Tai laughed. "Well, if you put it like that."

"I have a question. Why did you ask ME for advice? You could have asked Joe, or Mimi, or even Kari. They'd probably be more capable of giving advice than me. I've never been in a situation in which I could relate. I've never been in love."

"Your great at giving advice, Izzy. You didn't need to relate, you just used common sense, and made me feel silly for thinking like I was. You're a great friend. Thanks for your help. I think I'll go find Sora now. Bye!" Tai ran off, Agumon trailing behind, leaving Izzy to think.

"Izzy? Izzy? Oh, Izzy?! Tentomon to Izzymon, come in Izzymon!"

"Huh?"

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry!"

Izzy smiled down at his insect friend. "Of coarse Tentomon. Let's go eat."

*****************************************************************

  
  


Why wouldn't anyone answer? Davis dialed Kari's number for the umpteenth time that night. Why wouldn't anyone pick up the phone? Just as he was about to hang up again, he heard Kari's voice on the other end.

"Hello, Davis? Did you call earlier?"

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know it was me?"

"We have caller id. Sorry, our phone was unplugged. T.k. and I were watching a movie and didn't want to be bothered. Look, Davis, I'm sorry, but T.k. and I are going out now. I know you like me, but I just can't think of you that way. It'd be like going out with my brother. I don't want to loose your friendship though. It means a lot to me."

There was a pause. "That's okay. I knew I didn't have a chance with you as soon as I saw how close you and T.k. are. I guess that's why I went after you, cause I'm one to go for the impossible. Only this time, it WAS impossible. Oh, well. I guess your not the only girl I don't have a chance with. I'd go after Yolei, except I guess I think of her the same as you think of me. Well, except for the fact that her and I don't get along, of coarse, I don't get along with my REAL sister either. I guess I get your point about the whole "it'd be like dating your brother" thing."

"So, your all right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad. Davis, I hope you find the right girl someday. She's out there somewhere, I just know it."

"I gotta go. My mom's making dinner."

"K, bye."

"Bye."

Davis hung up the phone. He sighed. 

"Davis! Dinner!"

Davis walked into the dinning room. He picked up Veemon with a heave and set him on a chair at the table. After they had defeated Malomiotismon, they had stopped hiding their digimon. He was glad he didn't have to sneak food to Veemon any more.

"Davish, what's wrong?"

"Kari just told me that she's going out with T.k."

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry Veemon, I'll get over her eventually. We're still friends."

"Good."

Davis and Veemon then proceeded to shovel food in their mouths anime' style.

*********************************************************************

  
  


Yolei and Cody were on their way to Cody's grandfather's. Cody had Kendo practice and Yolei had offered to walk with him, so he wouldn't have to walk by himself. 

"Thanks for walking with me Yolei."

"Sure, what are friends for?" Yolei smiled at her young companion.

"You know Yolei, we've been friends for a long time. You know me better than anyone. Well, I want you to know, I love you like a sister. Being an only child, it's nice to have a friend like you. You're the best Yolei!" he smiled brightly at the elder girl, letting her see in him, the child that he so rarely showed. All masks fell away and she looked into his soul. She started to choke up and tears flowed down her cheeks. 

"Thank you Cody, I love you too. Being the youngest of four, it's nice having a friend like you too. I'll be your sister, k?" Yolei sobbed, hugging the small boy. 

Hawkmon turned to Armadillomon. "It's nice not to be the only one Yolei smothers."

Armadillomon giggled.

"Yolei, your squishing me!" 

Yolei let go of Cody and wiped her tears. "Sorry Cody."

Cody smiled. "That's okay, sis."

At that, Yolei burst into tears again and hugged Cody even harder than before.

"Agh, Yolei!"

"I'm sorry."

"We better hurry, I'll be late for Kendo practice!"

"Oh, right!"

They started running, leaving their digimon to trail behind. Hawkmon, who was faster than Armadillomon caught up with them.

"Might I suggest we fly?"

"Good idea, Armadillomon can't run that fast."

"Ready Hawkmon? DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!!"

"Hawkmon armor-digivolve toooo....Halsemon, the wings of love."

They got on his back and went to go get Armadillomon, who was trying to catch up. Then they hurried away.

************************************************

  
  


"Sora? You seem distant, what's wrong?" Sora and Matt were sitting on his livingroom couch.

"Huh, oh nothing." she tried to smile, but she just didn't feel like it. All she seemed to be able to think about lately, was Tai.

"I know something's wrong. Sora, your not happy, are you." there was a pause. "Sora, I love you. I just want you to be happy, and if being with Tai will make you happy, then go to him."

"Huh?"

"Look Sora, I know your in love with Tai, and that you just needed to have another option. I know you like me, but I don't think your in love with me, not really. I think you should do what you need to, to make you happy."

"You won't be mad?"

"Of course not! I care about you. I want what's best for you, and right now I think it's best if you followed your heart. I understand."

Tears welled up in Sora's eyes. "Thank you, Matt." she then kissed him goodbye and turned to leave. Then she turned back for a moment. "We're still friends, right?"

"Of course, nothing will ever change that!" Matt smiled.

Sora smiled back, then she turned, and left, Biomon following.

Gobumon watched matt. "Are you okay, that was a good thing you did. Were all lucky to have you as a friend."

"Yeah, sure."

***********************************************

Joe looked at his watch. Good, class was almost over. He'd probably just go to his dorm room and study. He sighed. The bell rung, and he gathered up his books and papers slowly. He wasn't in a hurry and didn't see any reason to rush. As he walked towards his dorm, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Joe!"

He turned to look, his eyes falling on a girl in a short t-shirt and miniskirt, a large bag beside her. She always was a heavy packer, Joe thought. Her pink hair glistened in the sunlight. "Hey Mimi, I didn't know you were in town."

"I just got here."

"Oh. Hey, where's Palmon? Isn't she with you?"

Mimi looked down at the bag beside her. "I had to hide her, it's cheaper than buying her a ticket. I'm just glad they let me carry this huge bag onto the plane."

"Well, you don't have to hide her here if you don't want to. We all just let people see them. After defeating Malomyotismon, we all just figured it'd be better just to let people look."

"Well....." Mimi untied the bad and Palmon joyfully came out.

"Thanks, it was stuffy in there."

"Yeah, I can imagine." Joe readjusted his glasses.

"Joe, do you think we could go inside, it's hot out here." Mimi gave him the most charming smile she could after her long flight.

"Sure, why not."

When they went inside his dorm room they found Gommamon asleep on Joe's bed.

Joe looked at his sleeping friend. "He looks so peaceful, it'd almost be a shame to wake him up." 

Palmon walked up to the bed. "Hey Gommamon!! Wake up!!"

Gommamon stirred. "Huh, w..w..what?" he looked up sleepily. "Palmon? Palmon!" he gave a big smile. "What're you doing here?"

"Mimi and I just got here."

Palmon and Gommamon continued to chat about various things.

Mimi turned to Joe. Almost teasingly, she said, "So, do you have a girlfriend?" 

Joe blushed. "No."

Mimi frowned. "Why not?"

"I guess I've just been too busy with school."

Mimi looked disappointed. "Oh, that's too bad." she suddenly brightened up. "Hey, guess what, were moving back!!"

"What?! When?!"

"When school's out. I can hardly wait! I mean, I'll miss my friends in America and all, but we're the digidestined! That's more special than just friendship." there was a glimmer of a green light, but only for a second. Mimi smiled. "Why don't we go to the park or some place..ooh, we can have a picnic!!"

Joe sweatdropped. "You know Mimi, you sure do change your mind a lot."

******************************************************************

Ken walk down the street, Wormmon beside him. Soccer practice had just gotten over, and he was heading home.

"HEY, LOOK!! IT'S THE CHILD PRODIGY!!" a group of girls were watching him from across the street. The girl who had spoken was pointing in his direction. 

"Isn't he cute!!"

"I wanna marry him!!"

"If anyone marries him it's gonna be me!"

"Not if I get to him first!"

Grabbing up Wormmon, ken ran as fast as he could to escape the mob of girls. "You want to marry me? You don't even KNOW me!! And if you DID know me you probably wouldn't want to marry me!"

"I would!!"

Ken knew he couldn't outrun them. Even though he was a good runner, he had just come from soccer practice, and was all worn out. Then he heard a familiar voice. 

"Hey Ken, need a lift?"

He looked up to see Halsemon with Yolei on his back. "Yolei!!"

She held out her hand for him and he took it. She smiled as she helped him up. "You looked like you could really use some help. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. Lucky for me you were flying by."

"Yeah, I just dropped Cody off for Kendo practice. You wanna know what he said? He said that I was like a big sister to him and that he loved me! Isn't that sweet?!"

"Yeah. He's a cute little kid."

"Mmm...hmmm, you know what, Ken? You're really lucky. You could go out with any girl you wanted to, that is, if all your choices don't mob you to death first!" she giggled, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to go out with any of those girls. They don't even know me. They only like me for WHAT I am, not WHO I am. I don't want a girl to like me just because I'm smart or because going out with me would give her 15 minutes of fame. I want a girl to like ME, not the child prodigy."

"I like you." Yolei's voice was almost a whisper.

"Huh?" ken looked up at her, but she had turned her back towards him.

"Hang on!"

"What? Why?"

"You'll see."

Ken held tighter around her waist. Halsemon quickly did an aerial trick, Yolei squealing with delight. 

"Wasn't that fun?!"

"Yeah!"

"Where do you wanna go?" she turned back around to face him.

"My place, I'm all sweaty. I guess that's the bad thing about running from a mob of fans just after running around at soccer practice." he grinned at her.

She laughed.

They landed on the roof of his apartment building. Ken reluctantly let go of Yolei, and she handed Wormmon, who had been riding in front of her, to him.

"thank you for flying Halsemon air.." Halsemon dedigivolved.

Yolei and Hawkmon walked ken and Wormmon to his door. 

"You wanna come in, my mom won't mind if you stay for dinner."

"Well.....I don't want to be a bother..."

"Let me rephrase, Yolei, Hawkmon, would you please join us for dinner?"

Yolei laughed. "Well, if you insist."

They went inside, taking their shoes off at the door. (Well, Ken and Yolei did, their digimon don't wear shoes.)

"Hey mom! Hey dad! Can Yolei please stay for dinner?"

His mother looked up from the stove. "Hello sweety, how was soccer practice?"

"fine."

"Of course she can stay, son." his dad emerged from another room.

Yolei bowed politely. "Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Ichijouji."

**********************************************************

  
  


Sora was on her way to Tai's house, when she heard her name being called. She looked for it's source. Across the street, was Tai, frantically waving and jumping up and down, a dorky grin on his face. Sora smiled to herself as she crossed the street to where he was.

"Hi Sora!"

"Hey! What was jumping up and down waving like a maniac all about?" she smiled at him curiously.

"Nothing, really."

"Tai, your weird."

"Can we go somewhere? I really need to talk to you."

"Okay."

******************************************************

  
  


Matt was tuning his guitar when he heard a knock on the door. Putting his guitar down, he answered the door. Before him stood a very happy T.k. who hopped from foot to foot grinning.

"Guess what! Kari and I are GOING OUT!!!!! She's the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world!!" T.k. went starry-eyed. 

"Congratulations!" Matt put on a fake smile, trying to appear cheerful. It didn't work.

"What's wrong, Matt?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on Matt, tell me!" T.k. looked concerned.

"Sora and I broke up."

"What? Why?" T.k. frowned.

"She wasn't happy. She went to go find Tai. I think she'll be happier with him."

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He looked at him sympathetically.

"I will be. I just want her to be happy."

"I bet she's glad to have such an understanding friend. Besides, you have plenty of other girls who would give anything to go out with you! I think you'll survive!"

"Yeah." Matt smiled. "Thanks T.k., for cheering me up."

******************************************************

  
  


"Mmmmm, boy, have I missed Japanese food! This is delicious!" Mimi and Joe were sitting in the shade of a tree near a pond in the park.

Palmon smiled up at the girl. "Yeah!"

Joe smiled at the two of them. It was nice having Mimi back.

Upon finishing eating, Gommamon dived into the water, splashing everyone.

"Gommamon!" Mimi whined. "You got me wet!!"

Joe laughed. Mimi hadn't changed a bit sense last he saw her.

"Joooe, What's so funny!" the girl crossed her arms and pouted.

"Still the same ol' Mimi." Joe smiled at her. "Promise me you'll never change."

Gommamon poked his head out of the water. "What, you want her to whine and pout all her life?"

"Gommamon!" Mimi threw a stick at him, but he easily avoided it.

Joe laughed. "Oh, but Gommamon, she's so cute when she pouts!"

"Huh?" Mimi blushed.

Palmon giggled and then went to stick her roots in the cool water.

Gommamon splashed her, starting a water fight between the two digimon.

Joe and Mimi laughed.

"You know, Joe, I always liked your company." she smiled.

"Huh, why's that?"

She got a glint in her eyes. "Cause I could always charm you into doing whatever I wanted."

Joe stuck his tongue out at her.

"You know, you're a lot cuter than you use to be."

Joe frowned. "Thanks, I guess."

Mimi giggled. "Although, you always were kinda cute, in your own way."

Joe blushed. Water spayed at him from the vicinity of the digimon, who both burst out laughing.

Mimi laughed too. "Next time, I'm finding Palmon a digisitter."

"Next time?" Joe raised an eyebrow.

Giggling, Mimi leaned over and kissed Joe lightly on the cheek, making him blush furiously. "Next time." She then stood up, Joe doing the same. "Palmon!" her singsong voiced made Joe smile. The digimon ran happily back to their partners. Mimi turned to Joe. "I promised Kari I'd come and see her today. I only have a week before spring break's over, and then I have to go home. I'll make sure to see you again before I have to go." She hugged him, and then waving, turned and left. Palmon following. "Bye Joe! Bye Gommamon, take care of him for me!"

Palmon waved. "Bye Gommamon! Bye Joe!"

"Bye Palmon! Bye Mimi, and don't worry, I'll take care of Joe!" Gommamon waved a flipper/paw.

"Bye Mimi! Bye Palmon!" Joe looked after the two of them until they turned a corner and he couldn't see them any more. Then he turned to his small companion and smiled. "Come on, we better get back to the dorm."

****************************************************

  
  


"Bye, thanks for dinner!" Yolei and Hawkmon started to leave.

"Wait! I'll walk you to the elevator!" Ken pushed past his parents and ran to catch up with Yolei.

Wormmon looked up at Ken's parents. "anyone for a game of chess?"

Yolei and ken walked to the elevator in silence. Ken pushed the down button, and as they waited for the elevator, he spoke. "You know, Yolei, your not like other girls." he smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I've had a lot of girls like me, even obsess over me. They'd do anything for me. But the one girl who stole my heart did the one thing that none of those girls did...excepted me. Thanks for being a good friend, Yolei. I really like you." then he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"I love you, Ken." she looked into his soft grey eyes.

"I love you too, Yolei." he smiled. "Wanna go to a movie tomorrow afternoon?"

She smiled back. "I'd love to, it's a date." she kissed him lightly and then stepped inside the elevator that Hawkmon was struggling to keep open. They smiled at each other as the elevator door closed.

Ken sighed and went back to his apartment.

******************************************************

  
  


"Sora, I love you, and I regret not telling you sooner, although I don't know if it would have made much of a difference. I want you to be happy, but I can't help but get jealous of Matt every time I see you together. I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I can't just be friends anymore. I can't help the way I feel. I hope you understand."

"Matt wants me to be happy too. That's why we decided to break up. I wasn't happy with him. I love you too, and I don't want to just be friends either. I'm sorry about before, I just didn't know what I wanted."

Tai kissed her and she kissed back. Somewhere behind them, their digimon smiled.

******************************************************

  
  
  
  


*ding dong*

Kari opened the door. "Mimi!" she hugged the older girl. "You're here! Have you seen anyone else yet? Guess what! T.k. and I are going out!!"

Mimi laughed at the excited girl. "I spent the afternoon with Joe. I think I'm going out with him. Nothing official yet. Congratulations about you and T.k.! I knew you two would get together some time! Your so cute together!"

"Thanks."

"How's Davis taking it?"

"Okay, I think."

"That's good."

Kari pulled Mimi into the living room and Palmon followed. "Tai should be home soon. Hi Palmon!"

Gatomon came from the kitchen. "Hi Palmon! Hi Mimi!"

"Hi Gatomon!" Mimi smiled. "It's so nice to see you two again."

"Hi Gatomon!" Palmon doubled Mimi's smile.

They all sat down on the couch and caught up on the latest news in each other's lives.

"Kari, I'm home!" Tai came into the living room. "Mimi! Hey, Kari told me you were coming for a visit! She also made me promise not to tell anyone. You said you had something important to tell everyone?"

"Mmm, hmmm. I'm moving back this summer!"

"Wow, that's great!" Tai smiled.

Kari gave Mimi a hug. "It'll be great to have you back!"

"Yeah!" Tai plopped down on the couch next to Kari. "Guess what! Sora and Matt broke up and now she's going out with me! I think I'll talk to Matt tomorrow and make sure he's okay."

"I hope he is." Kari smiled. "I'm glad that Sora figured out what she wants. That's one less thing for you to worry about. Now all you have to worry about is school, and cleaning your room, and..."

"AGH!!! DON'T REMIND ME NOW!! Let me have my moment of bliss!"

Kari and Mimi laughed.

The three digimon, who were talking on the other couch looked up and smiled at Tai's outburst.

"Hey Tai, T.k. and I are going out! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah! Of course, I'll have to have a heart-to-heart with him."

"Don't you dare scare him off, Tai!"

"Don't worry, I like T.k. and I trust him with you."

"That's good. Guess who Mimi's going out with."

"Who?"

"Joe! Haha, you owe me five bucks!!"

"What?!" he turned to Mimi. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I just spent the afternoon with him. Were you two really betting wether or not I'd go out with him?"

"Yep, five dollars please!" Kari held out her hand towards her older brother.

Grumbling, Tai fetched five dollars out of his wallet and handed it to her. The phone rang and he went to get it.

Mimi and Kari continued to talk and laugh.

Tai picked up the phone. "Hello, Kamiya residence, this is Tai."

"Hey Tai, this is Joe. I want to know why Kari didn't tell me Mimi was visiting! I would have gotten her something."

"Mimi made us promise not to tell! She wanted to surprise everyone!"

"You knew too!!!"

"Yeah, well....hey, Mimi told me you two were going out!"

"She did?" he was glad that only Gommamon was there to see him blush.

"Yeah, and I lost five bucks in a bet!"

"Oh."

Kari walked over and asked who he was talking to.

Tai put his hand over the receiver. "It's Joe."

Mimi came over and plucked the phone from Tai's grasp. "Hey Joe!"

"Hi Mimi. I wasn't aware we were going out."

"Well, we are!"

Kari came over. "Want to watch a video with me and Tai?"

"Sure Kari!" Mimi smiled. "Hey Joe, I gotta go."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Talk to ya later! Love ya! Bye!" she hung up.

Joe hung up. "I love you too, Mimi."

  
  
  
  


A.N. yay!! The very first fic I ever wrote...back before I became such a perverted freak of nature....^-^U hmm.....well, I certainly hope to get more reviews for this than my insane fic....I was rather disappointed with that.... Y~Y then again, I don't much care for this fic...but I liked it at the time that I wrote it, so I guess maybe someone out there will enjoy it...... newayz, this is just a 1-shot, so don't expect a ch. 2....I don't think I could write a ch.2 even if I wanted 2.... newayz, R&R and please be nice.....flames belong in the fireplace, not in a review, so if u flame, I'll only laugh.....but, please, do tell what I could have done 2 make it better. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
